


番外一： 野貓不比家貓香

by agehachyou



Series: 獵人與喵卡 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Collars, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean, cas has cat's ears and tail, 喵卡好可愛, 貓耳天使哪裡找?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agehachyou/pseuds/agehachyou
Summary: 迪恩終於如願以償操到有著貓耳的天使。





	番外一： 野貓不比家貓香

_ Dean X Catboy!Castiel  
_ 獵人與貓耳天使那些不可言說的事  
_ 傻白甜，不正經，OOC  
_ 上車啦  
_ collar, orgasm delay

+

 

　　自從卡斯迪奧變成貓後，迪恩的生活大概只能用「玩物喪志」來形容。

　　撸貓吸貓成了最新的嗜好，時時刻刻都與他的貓耳天使膩在床上看Netflix，一般的卡斯迪奧會和迪恩肩並肩的靠在床頭看電視，有一搭沒一搭的聊天，但現在的他顯然更喜歡像隻慵懶的貓咪蜷在床墊上，頭靠著獵人最近派吃多了而微凸的腰間軟肉上休息。在迪恩撓過他的下頷時，卡斯迪奧會配合的揚起下巴打著心滿意足的呼嚕；若是還沒滿足獵人卻收手的話，他會用側臉主動蹭著迪恩的手掌來討尋更多的摸摸。

　　多了貓耳朵後的卡斯迪奧還常仗著貓的天性向年長的獵人撒嬌，完全不像他們常在暗巷裏遇到地域性強的流浪貓那般野性，他的貓咪天使一如既往地乾淨呆萌，蜷曲的栗色短髮是蓬鬆的觸感，全身還散發出陽光的溫暖味道，就像隻被豢養良好全身又香噴噴的家貓。

這樣尊爵的軟爛生活迪恩樂在其中，可找案子的苦差事全扔給了有苦難言、有貓玩不得的臭臉弟弟。薩姆倒不覺得羨慕嫉妒恨，畢竟平日裏早看慣了他哥及天使各種恩愛的相處模式，他只是不爽當初吵著拒絕養貓的人現在反倒成了最寵的一個， 還霸占了所有好處，要知道薩姆他才是最初那個為了養貓而勞心勞力的人。

 

「……你應該知道卡斯不是真的貓吧？」  
他嫌棄地看著手拿新買來的紅色皮質項圈的老哥，上頭還有顆輕輕搖動就叮叮作響的大鈴鐺。老子是真的想養貓，但你他媽的卻把他當情趣？ 

「但你說要把他當貓來養阿。」  
迪恩滿不在乎的聳了下肩膀，但藏不住的笑意早就裂到了耳朵。倒也不是完全出自自己的惡趣味，迪恩也是有實際考量的，畢竟昨天三人去獵魔剛解決完狼人時，卡斯迪奧被路上突然呼嘯而過的汽車嚇到往叢林的深處一鑽，一溜煙的消失兩人的視線。兄弟倆不得不大半夜的在樹叢裏打著手電筒呼叫天使的名字，最後他們在約有兩樓高的樹上發現瑟瑟發抖的卡斯迪奧。為了確保類似的事情不再發生，迪恩只好出此下策，但這些話在薩姆的耳裏聽來全是藉口。

當然是藉口。  
一生能有幾次能操到真長著貓耳朵的天使？有機會當然要好好把握。

「迪恩，我很確定我不會走丟的，我才不要戴那個東西。」  
知道迪恩的意圖後卡斯迪奧雙手抱胸的和他談判，壓平的飛機耳和拍打床墊的尾巴代表貓咪現在正在鬧小脾氣，若是一言不合隨時都會一爪子招呼上去。

「你上次就走丟啦，還像個小可憐一樣待在樹上等我們來救你，你忘了嗎？」

「錯的是那輛嚇我的車，不是我…嗚、迪、迪恩…呼呼呼嚕嚕嚕…」  
原先還一副氣噗噗的凶狠模樣，但被迪恩撓了脖子和下巴後立刻不爭氣的軟成一灘水，獵人趁機把項圈放到脖子上但被天使識破給一掌拍開，他只好繼續撓以轉移卡斯迪奧的注意力，「你、你這樣…犯規…你明知道我抵抗不了的…呼呼呼嚕嚕嚕……」

　　看來養貓手冊上所言不假，迪恩暗自對自己說，書上學來的撸貓小知識用來對付他的貓耳天使果然很有效，卡斯迪奧現在甚至主動翻出肚皮要求更多的摸摸。年長的溫徹斯特向來是善於抓住機會和樂於享受的那個，他跨坐在卡斯迪奧的腰上以防天使掙扎逃走，一手搔著卡斯迪奧的下巴、另手揉著肚子的同時熟能生巧地解開白襯衫的釦子，等卡斯迪回過神來襯衫及褲頭都已是鬆開半退的狀態。惱羞的他伸長了貓掌就往迪恩的臉上拍去，但不久前指甲才剛被修剪好所以毫無殺傷力，在獵人看來那充其量就是一記軟綿綿的貓拳而已。迪恩嘿嘿笑著接下卡斯迪奧的拳頭，像個撸貓重症患者揉捏著他掌內粉嫩又敏感的肉墊之餘還不忘親上幾口，靈活的舌舔得卡斯迪奧又癢又舒服，扭動的小腰似是發出欲拒還迎的邀請。

　　迪恩掐住卡斯迪奧不斷往自己蹭來的奶頭，又搓又捏的刺激著頂端，天使發出軟軟的驚呼但還是打著舒服的呼嚕，發白的肚皮像波浪般大力起伏著。獵人托起了天使的後頸好方便自己啃咬對方那自願暴露的喉結，軟成一灘的卡斯迪奧用毛茸茸的尾巴刷著迪恩因衣服掀起而暴露的一小塊皮膚，挑逗地來回撫弄著。

「等不及了？」

迪恩輕笑聲問道，卡斯迪奧舔了舔自己乾澀的唇輕輕點著頭，此刻的藍眼睛混雜著貓科動物特有的狡黠及天使原有的天真。

　　迪恩脫去了卡斯迪奧的褲子和自己的上衣後向後坐了些，讓天使雙腿大開的癱在床上，一把握住對方興奮多時卻困在內褲裏的陰莖，黑色的布料被這一捏都濕濡了一小塊。「恩、嗚…」卡斯迪奧抬著腰往迪恩那送去來尋求更多，但他壞笑著用兩指勒著囊袋，只用拇指上粗糙的老繭在陰莖根部有一下沒一下的畫圓，不溫不火卻撓的卡斯迪奧心癢難耐，兩條長腿抗議的踏著床鋪。

「別、別玩了…唔！」  
在根部被牢牢攫獲的情況下，獵人緩慢地順著突起的經絡從下而上捋著莖身，在敏感的龜頭處惡狠狠地搓磨好幾秒又卻立刻放開，逼得卡斯迪奧哭叫了一會，雙腿間得不到滿足的挺立只能在空氣中挫敗地抽動著。漂亮的獵人愛死他的反應了，於是又多玩弄幾回，但每次都是在卡斯迪奧快射的時候及時抽離，懸在高潮邊緣的天使簡直快被搞瘋了。現在的迪恩或許才像隻合格的貓，狡猾地將獵物玩弄在股掌之間卻又不讓對方快活。

 

「迪恩！」

「呦，生氣了阿？是不是覺得很難受，嗯？」  
見他沒有反應迪恩只好快速地在敏感的頂端凹陷處磨了幾下，更多的前液啪噠啪噠流出，爽到說不出話的卡斯迪奧吐著舌頭瘋狂點頭，「但你知道的…好貓咪才會有獎勵，壞貓咪活該就應當受點懲罰。」

「嗯、哼…拜託…」

「所以你是要當我的乖貓咪，還是繼續當隻壞貓咪呢？嗯？」  
迪恩像個小混混般繼續在卡斯迪奧的陰莖上來回刮弄，只用指甲輕搔著脹紅的柱體，卡斯迪奧挺著下身想博取的獵人的同情，但腰才剛抬離一些旋即被壓回床面，被處處刁難的他只能啜泣低語罵著讓自己受罪的男人。  
　  
「好貓咪…嗚、我要當你的好貓咪……」  
覆上薄汗的臉濕淋淋的好不可憐，卡斯迪奧像極了在雨夜中漫行卻找不到落腳處的野貓，又餓又冷得不到滿足的他只能低聲下氣對著經過的人類喵喵叫來求得一絲關注。 

　　計畫終於得逞的迪恩嘴角難掩笑意的退開，將被冷落許久的皮質項圈勾在食指上甩了甩，「那就乖乖把衣服脫了，把它帶上。」

　　卡斯迪奧想開口說話但立刻收到獵人搖頭駁回，他只好認分的吸著鼻子將平口內褲和皺巴巴一坨卡在手肘的風衣西外和白襯衫一併退去，難為情地戴上向自己遞來的紅色項圈。

「這才像話。」

 

　　　迪恩朝著聽話的小貓吹了聲讚賞的口哨，全裸只在脖子上帶著紅皮項圈的卡斯迪奧遠比想像的還要火辣，一雙欲求不滿的藍眼睛啪喳啪喳地眨著向自己求情，難耐地扭著屁股求操時項上的大鈴鐺就會噹噹作響，更遑論下頭還翹著得不到解脫、憋成玫瑰色的陰莖，這隻有著貓耳的色情天使讓獵人不得不脫下褲子讓半勃的老二出來透透氣。

「把我舔硬了就換你舒服。」跪坐在墊子上的迪恩用老二拍了拍卡斯迪奧的臉，還捏著天使側著身子更顯飽滿的臀肉要他朝靠近自己一點，「腿張大一點，我要玩你的小屁股。」

　　雖然這角度看不到卡斯迪奧的洞口，但迪恩在摸上穴口時就知道卡斯迪奧在先前的折磨中已經濕透了，迪恩能輕鬆地插入兩根手指恣意摳弄，又濕又滑的的腸道一顫一顫地夾著入侵的異物，「看你這隻淫蕩的小騷貓…下面都濕成怎樣了…」興頭正好的獵人掰著天使一邊的臀瓣，朝更深處摳挖對方潛藏的甜蜜點還不忘頂了頂下身要卡斯迪奧上點心，含著老二的可憐傢伙只能發出微弱的哼哼聲，「這麼不用心，是不想高潮了嗎？」迪恩的語調不自覺嚴厲些，又加入一根手指毫不留情按壓著卡斯迪奧的前列腺，敏感的身子陰莖和小穴全都大力抽了一下。

「想、我想…」

屁股被抓著而無法逃開的卡斯迪奧吐出了陰莖看著迪恩，他知道迪恩有很多種能讓自己整晚硬著卻無法射精的玩法，例如陰莖環和跳蛋的組合，他整個人被操弄到虛脫，叫啞的嗓子差點連喊出安全詞的力氣都沒有，想起不好回憶的卡斯迪奧打起了哆嗦，鈴鐺發出了求情的叮叮聲。 「那就認真點。」獵人撓了毛茸茸的耳後又把他壓回跨間。緩過神的卡斯迪奧伸直了舌頭，用上頭的倒刺從迪恩老二的根部舔到蘑菇頭，在冠狀溝上吸了一口，突如其來的刺激爽得獵人發出愉悅的低吼，湧出的前液染的天使的臉更加濕潤。

「迪恩、想要…」  
沾了獵人味道滿身的卡斯迪奧伸出長著逆刺的小舌，像舔毛般把嘴邊的液體一點一滴地嚐進嘴裡，雙腿間同樣翹著的陰莖抵了抵迪恩繃緊的大腿，他的聲音現在啞的可怕，叫著獵人的名字卻都帶有軟濡的鼻音，「我、我都這麼…乖了、唔…」卡斯迪奧像隻發情的母貓一樣扭著屁股往迪恩湊去，這角度他的腰扭著難受，但下身無處可宣洩的快感才真叫他難過。

　　在迪恩撫摸他凹陷的背脊時屁股會不自覺的翹得更高、黑色的尾巴還會討好般地掃著對方的臉，「你每次、每次都這樣…」手指的粗度和長度遠不能滿足卡斯迪奧麻癢的小穴，迪恩還在故意延遲他的高潮，三根手指飛快地抽差並在卡斯迪奧快射時停下來逼他放鬆，等稍微回神後前列腺迎來的又是下一輪的折磨。他就喜歡這樣捉弄自己。

「你每次都這樣！」  
一直得不到滿足的卡斯迪奧終於崩潰的哭喊著，小拳頭捶在迪恩的腿和胸上（若不是他腳合得快不然相信自己硬挺的小傢伙肯定會遭殃），原本溫順撩著自己的尾巴也瞬間炸毛。看到卡斯迪奧不斷抽蓄的陰莖時這才發現這次玩得有些過火，迪恩一把攬過啼哭的天使奉上安慰的親吻。不領情的卡斯迪奧像隻大貓般撲倒在迪恩身上，壓低岔開在獵人腰際兩側的雙腳，讓合不攏的小洞蹭著興奮的老二，還憤恨地咬住迪恩難得溫柔吻他的嘴唇。

「別玩了…我、嗚、受不了了…求你了嗯…」  
被情慾折磨的下垂眼和下方小穴都溼的一蹋糊塗，興奮而放大的瞳孔幾乎掩蓋住了藍色的虹膜，天吶，他把他的貓咪玩壞了。

 

「想舒服、就騎上來自己動。」

　　迪恩的老二拍上敏感的穴口時他倒抽了一口氣，卡斯迪奧胡亂抹著眼淚就往老二上頭坐去，全部吞下時兩人同時發出滿足的呻吟，腸道裏的過深的插入讓卡斯迪奧雙腳發抖，在根部蹭兩下後就等不及地操著自己的屁股。迪恩貼心照顧起天使被忽略許久的乳頭，大力吮著還故意發出下流的嘖嘖聲，吐出時腫脹肉粒已經被吸成泛著水光的暗紅色了。

「哼…迪、迪恩…」

　　陷入狂喜的卡斯迪奧動沒幾下挺直的身板就開始顫抖，夾著老二的媚肉規律的收縮，迪恩算準時機後抓住他陰莖根部往上提、往下壓的同時順勢把自己的老二往深處捅去，這下前列腺被操得又狠又重，卡斯迪奧怪叫了聲就爽得射精，背後伸直的尾巴像有電流竄過般興奮地一抽一抽的。

　　忍太久的卡斯迪奧射了不少，兩人結合的地方全是黏呼呼的一片，意識恍惚的天使軟下身，喘著氣不斷用臉頰蹭著迪恩（獵人想起這是貓咪宣示領地的方式之一），又親又舔又啃著他臉上被陽光親吻過的雀斑，剛高潮過的貪饞小穴還在不斷吸著硬挺的老二。

「就知道一次的高潮餵不飽你這貪吃的小貓。」

　　迪恩摑了下白嫩的臀部，又親暱的親了一口傻呼呼笑著的卡斯迪奧，把他放倒在床鋪上後就折起天使痠軟的長腿開始幹著，卡斯迪奧的後穴已經被操開了，溫暖而濕熱的包裹著迪恩粗壯的老二，「夾緊點，你小洞都鬆了。」迪恩大力掐著他腫起的奶頭，天使哀嚎了一聲，腸道也不自覺地收縮了一下，「我的手指和老二哪個玩得你比較舒服？嗯？」乳首被用力拽著、同時敏感點又被撞著，爽到翻白眼的卡斯迪奧連話都說不好：「喜歡…兩、兩個都喜歡…」

「慢點…迪恩…」卡斯迪奧覺得自己又快去了，但才剛射過的陰莖還搖搖晃晃地在胯間半立著，前列腺上累積的快感讓他只能舒服地軟成一灘。

「Come on, 卡斯，我知道你可以做的更好的。」獵人把天使攥著枕頭的手指帶到陰莖上，敏感的肉柱被這一碰他叫了一聲，「摸一摸就可以站起來了。」

「不行、太、太快了…」

　　卡斯迪奧溼答答的小臉可憐地皺成一團卻得不到同情，只能被迫玩著自己還需要休息的分身，迪恩或深或淺的抽插都讓他發出如貓崽一般的嚶嚶聲。天使奶聲奶氣地求戀人慢一些，但獵人卻被他的哀求給激得更興奮，掰開了臀瓣就是一頓狠操。

迪恩每撞一次，卡斯迪奧脖子上的鈴鐺就會顛一下，一開始天使還會羞恥地控制自己不要亂動，細碎的呻吟只伴隨著銀鈴的輕顫，但等到他小穴被操得湧出更多水時，整個房間都是卡斯迪奧的呻吟和響亮的叮噹聲。

「嗚、哈…」

「你看…這不是站起來了嗎？你這隻愛撒謊的貓。」

　　迪恩惡意的在鈴口處的小縫摳著，粗長的老二不間斷地撞著敏感的卡斯迪奧，嫩紅腸肉每次都會在退出時被翻捲出、然後老二在進入時又再擠回天使的體內，發顫的小穴經不起這麼大的刺激，卡斯迪奧抽噎著哇哇大叫，貓耳和貓尾都激動亂甩著。

　　迪恩知道卡斯迪奧要高潮了，窄小的後穴又開始有規律的收縮，吐出的熱氣全打在獵人的耳廓，急切且情色，他扭頭吻住天使的嘴唇，把對方的哼哼唧唧全都吃拆入腹。卡斯迪奧又是先射的那個，他悶哼了一聲繃起了身子，射了彼此一身，但迪恩沒有停下，如他所盼望的那般繼續又頂又撞，直到後來卡斯迪奧發出近乎動物的嘶啞聲他才狠狠地將精液射到腫脹小穴的最深處。

 

+

 

　　隔天薩姆等到快中午兩人都還沒起床，只好自己先出去買午餐，當他回來時迪恩正坐在大廳用電腦。

「你那被種滿臉的草莓是怎麼回事？」

「怎麼說呢小薩米，貓咪其實也挺熱情的。」  
迪恩露出他慣有的壞笑，彈了下舌便繼續挑選要送給卡斯迪奧的新玩具。等天使頭頂的耳朵及身後的尾巴消失了他肯定會很想念的，於是心心念念起床第一件事就是上網訂購毛茸茸的貓尾肛塞。

「你會下地獄的。Jerk.」  
薩姆一臉唾棄的看著哼著歌開心購物的自家哥哥。

"Been there. Bitch." 

 

Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 當初萬聖節看到那套圖就很肖想貓耳小卡很久了，  
> 對終於寫到DC甜呼呼的肉感到非常開心
> 
>  
> 
> 因為放了太多自己想寫的東西  
> 所以這輛車到最後好像貓的元素不太夠  
> 不過帶著項圈的軟萌貓卡搞起來還是很棒的 (拇指


End file.
